


Undressing You With My Mind

by pitypartyof1



Series: Superpower AU [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Oops, Piercings, Public Nudity, calum's insatiable, it causes ashton some problems, michael's not in this, the superpower au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitypartyof1/pseuds/pitypartyof1
Summary: Calum has a bad habit of letting his mind wander. It usually ends in problems for Ashton.





	Undressing You With My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you think!

Under the circumstances, Ashton believes he reacts quite well, thank you very much. Considering that he’s minding his own business at the stove, stirring peppers and onions for a Philly Cheesesteak when his pants suddenly disappear from his body.

And, okay, maybe he shrieks a little loudly and spins in a couple of ridiculous looking circles, but it was a hell of a surprise. Calum’s supposed to be trimming and slicing skirt steak but when Ashton looks back, he’s studiously staring at the tabletop and the tips of his ears are beet red. His knuckles are white where he’s clenching the knife.

“Calum,” he calls once he’s regained his breath, going back to stirring the onion and pepper mixture, and pretending like he didn’t just make an insane scene, “do you know why I’m in my underpants?”

“I’m sorry!” the younger boy bursts emphatically. “I know we’ve only had, like, three dates, but I can’t help it! I just – you’re hot and, like, …”

Ashton hears the knife clatter onto the cutting board and when he glances over his shoulder, Calum’s got his face buried in his hands. “Can’t help what?” he prompts, trying to contain the preening of his ego at the outburst.

“I was picturing you cooking in just a shirt and underwear!” Calum wails, “it was an accident, I swear!”

“You made my pants disappear?”

Calum nods apologetically. “It’s my power. I can make things disappear. Nothing too big,” he hurriedly tacks on, “but yeah…”

“Oh,” the older boy grins, teasingly poking the wooden spoon in Calum’s direction. “So, I’m making you a delectable dinner and all you can think about is staring at my ass in my underwear? You only want me for my body!” He gives Calum a dramatically stern look, hands fisting on his hips.

“Yup,” Calum returns with a shy smile, obviously thankful Ashton isn’t mad at him.

“Huh, okay,” he turns back to the stove and continues cooking as though the interruption had never occurred. “You almost done with the steak? These are starting to get tender.”

“Yeah, it’s-it’s done.” Calum bustles over to the stove carefully dumping the meat into the pan.

Ashton turns to allow him some room, but still stays close enough to crowd Calum. The other boy doesn’t seem keen to pull away at all. Up close like this, Ashton can see the little freckles on his cheeks and the beginnings of stubble poking through even though he probably shaved just this morning. He smells like sweat, summer storms, and something just slightly sweet. It makes Ashton’s mouth water and he has to swallow heavily. “Thanks,” he murmurs, voice slightly hoarse.

“No problem,” Calum replies just as breathless.

Ashton’s shirt disappears half a second later and he emits a surprised giggle as Calum’s eyes stray down to his perked-up nipples.

“Whoops,” Calum whispers, biting his lip, not sorry at all.  

“After dinner,” Ashton scolds, laughing. “Try to leave the undies on for now. I’ve still got to use the oven and I don’t want to burn my dick, thanks.”

The younger boy flushes easily at the mention of dicks. “I’ll try.”

 

That’s the first time it happens, and they end up having sex for the first time later that night. As he’s got Calum’s prick in the back of his throat, Ashton thinks that now he knows, he’ll be prepared and it won’t surprise him the next time it happens.

He’s wrong.

Very, very wrong. A person could not be more wrong than Ashton is about this.  There are two things he forgets to factor in: Calum’s insane sex drive, and his complete inability to control himself when it comes to thinking about Ashton in various stages of undress.

 

The second time is a couple months later and fairly innocent for the amount of fallout it causes. A couple nights before, they’d gotten a wee bit smashed and gotten on the topic of body modifications and what they each found attractive. Ashton said tattoos. Calum had mentioned nipple piercings.

Long story short, Ashton now has a nipple piercing, and he’s really just glad that Calum hadn’t said a Prince Albert got him hot because he’s not sure sober Ashton would ever forgive drunk Ashton for going through with _that_. A shudder runs through him just imagining it and it’s like he can feel his dick shrink a bit in fear.

Anyway, he’s running on the treadmill at the university’s fitness center, sweating like a whore in church and grunting uncomfortably every time the shirt he’s wearing catches on the piercing. It’s so fucking sore and tender. Part of him wants to take it out, but it’s not like that would make it heal any less quickly, so. Nipple piercing it is.

Calum’s lifting somewhere behind him, occasionally he can feel the younger boy’s lingering stare. He hunches a shoulder mid-stride as the shirt catches again and, suddenly, it’s not a problem anymore. His shirt is gone and the abrupt onslaught of cool air against his heated and irritated flesh surprises him to the extent that he accidently misses a step, slips, and face plants onto the moving treadmill.

“Jesus FUCK,” he screams as he cycles off the back of the belt. He never wears the safety clip and this is the reward he gets. Fuck his life, honestly. Pain washes through him and he’s not sure if he wants to cradle his face, his nipple, or his knee. All three feel raw and destroyed.

Chancing a glance down, he takes stock of his body as he lays curled on the gym floor. His nipple is red and swelling, but the piercing seems okay and his knee is only skinned. Tentative fingers prod at his face and he’s relieved to find that there’s no blood, but he’s going to have some nasty bruises. Calum is the first to reach him and Ashton waves everyone else off with a vague air of humiliation.

His boyfriend looks mortified beyond belief as he stretches to help Ashton up, words flowing a mile a minute.

“I’m _so sorry_ , Ash, oh my god, I was just thinking about that stupid piercing and it was getting me all hot watching you and then Iwaspicturingitinmymouthand – ”

Ashton presses a shaky finger to Calum’s lips in an attempt to stem the flow of word vomit. “Just help me get home, yeah?” He hobbles forward a few steps, arm thrown over Calum’s shoulder. “You’re going to be my bitch for the foreseeable future. I’m gonna look like such a dumbass with all the bruises on my face.”

Moaning remorsefully, Calum swears. “Anything, Ash, I swear, I’m so sorry. You must hate me.”

Surprised yet again, the older boy snickers, “babe, be real. You’re never getting rid of me. I love you.”

Neither of them has said the ‘L’ word yet and Calum’s steps stutter for just a moment before he catches himself. “I love you too, Ashy.”

“You’re gonna have to ride me tonight,” Ashton smirks after a brief pause, “don’t think I’ll be up for doing all the work, besides, I know you love teasing me when you’re on top.”

Calum bites his lip to stop the grin. “Fuck yeah I do.”

Ashton sighs and shakes his head. This boy is going to be the fucking death of him.

 

The third time it happens. Well, to tell the truth, he almost commits murder. Given the police presence at the time, that would have been a very bad idea. He’s quite honestly never been so furious or horrified in his entire life, including that time in year seven when he’d decided to go commando and accidentally zipped the few pubes he had into his zipper and had his mom storm into the bathroom when he yelled.

But this? This is even worse and, on top of it all, he has to pay for his own humiliation.

It’s been several months since the last incident. Long enough to lull Ashton into a false sense of security, for which he blames himself. He should have known never to let his guard down.

They’re having a beach day with his roommate, Luke, considering it’s the first _really_ nice day of summer. Luke had built sand castles which had led to Calum being buried up to his neck in the sand. They’d had fun sculpting a ‘body’ to go with his head, giving him a seashell bra and all. Luke insisted on getting photos of it all before Calum was allowed to be dug out. Afterward, Ashton had even picked Luke up, thrown him over his shoulder, and full-blown barged straight into the ocean when Luke had refused to swim with him and Calum. He should have known it was too good to last.

After several hours of fun, they’re making their way toward the car, headed for some food. Ashton’s in the lead, Calum and Luke trailing behind him as Luke tells some ridiculous story about his boyfriend, lanky arms waving crazily in the air.

Speaking of air, out of nowhere, Ashton’s suddenly feeling a lot more of it than he should be. His swim shorts are gone and he’s standing bare-ass on the cusp of pavement where the beach and the parking lot meet.

“Calum!” His hands fly down quickly in an attempt to cover himself as he spins to stare down his boyfriend and Luke, who’s gone dead silent and is obviously fighting back laughter.

Calum’s eyes are the size of saucers as he stares at Ashton’s naked form.

Panicking, he gestures furiously at his lower half. “Bring them back!”

“I can’t,” Calum cries, “it doesn’t work that way! I can only make them go!”

“God _dammit_ , Calum!”

“I’m sorry!”

“I’m _naked_!”

“I know!” Calum throws his hands over his face. “I’m so sorry!”

Ashton spins on the spot, thinking he’d make a sprint for the car. Unfortunately –

“Son, where’d your shorts go?”

Face blanching as he stares up at the officer, Ashton opens and closes his mouth several times with no result before he finds his voice. “My boyfriend, he – ” he gestures over his shoulder where Calum is attempting to hide behind Luke, who is unashamedly howling in the face of Ashton’s dilemma. “It’s his power, h-he makes things disappear.”

“Well,” the officer huffs, mustache twitching, “I’m still gonna have to give you a ticket, Indecent Exposure. You’re naked in a public area after all.”

One hand cupping himself protectively, Ashton accepts the yellow slip, redder than he’s ever been in his life.

On the ride home, he shakes with fury and he knows Calum knows he’s in trouble even if Luke is still laughing.

“At least it’s a warm day and not freezing?” Luke suggests good humoredly.

Ashton doesn’t respond. Dropping Luke off, he drives them to Calum’s apartment, parking in the drive way. The engine ticks rhythmically as it cools and Ashton turns to meet Calum’s eyes. “Get inside, strip, wait for me by the bedroom door. I don’t want to head a word out of you unless it’s your safeword or I direct you to speak. Understand?”

Calum nods mutely, stumbling out of the car in his rush to make his way inside. For the sake of Calum’s well-being, Ashton gives himself a moment to cool down before following after the younger boy at a measured pace.

When he reaches Calum’s room, the boy is exactly as Ashton had directed, kneeling by the door in perfect submissive posture. Seating himself on the straight-backed desk chair in the corner, he pats his thighs. “Come here, over my lap. You know what you get.”

Rising slowly, Calum slinks over, giving Ashton sad eyes before sliding gracelessly over Ashton’s lap.

Ashton spanks him within an inch of his life, he’s pretty sure. He’d be more worried if Calum didn’t enjoy being spanked so much. He’s still going to be sore for the rest of the night and the next few days, however, and that’s the real punishment. As he spreads the aloe lotion over the scorching skin of Calum’s backside after they’ve both come down from their orgasms, Calum peers at him from under his lashes.

“I really am sorry, Ash, I promise I’ll work on controlling myself.”

Ashton strokes soothingly down the dips of his spine. “I really do need you to work on it in public. When we’re at home, you’re free to surprise me anytime, so long as I’m not doing anything dangerous, like cooking bacon, okay?”

“Okay, Ash. Love you.”

“I love you too, Cal.”

 

It’s not until a week or two later that Ashton realizes what a sneaky little fucking shit Luke is. He’s just slammed through the front door and is making his way through the living room when something in his periphery catches his attention. He backs up to get a better look and verify that he can’t _possibly_ have seen what he thought he saw.

And yet – There it is… A framed photograph of Ashton, one hand clutching his penis, the other outstretched to accept a citation from a uniformed officer.

He snatches it off the wall and hides it, refusing to acknowledge its existence to Luke.

It takes two days before the picture is back. A silent fight is waged where Ashton routinely hides the photograph only to have it routinely reappear in no time at all. Eventually, Ashton caves as they’re mowing through take out one night and simply informs Luke that he’s not allowed to keep it up when they have any sort of _respectable_ guests over.

Luke simply nods and continues slurping noodles.

Ashton hates his life and his roommate, but he still loves Calum.


End file.
